marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Peter Quill
The Attack on Peter Quill was a conflict that occurred on the Xandarian homeworld, where the Orb, in possession of the intergalactic outlaw Star-Lord was sought out by several conflicting parties, including assassin Gamora & bounty hunters Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Background The Ravagers were hired by a Xandarian merchant called the Broker to recover the Orb from the planet Morag. In an attempt to separate from the Ravagers, Star-Lord travels to Morag alone to recover the Orb. Quill retrieves the Orb and escapes from Korath the Pursuer. looks at the bounty on Peter Quill]] Yondu Udonta orders the Ravagers to put a bounty on Quill's head which draws the attention of Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Quill traveled to Xandar to sell the Orb to the Broker. Quill informs him that Ronan the Accuser was after the Orb as well and the Broker refused to purchase it.Guardians of the Galaxy Attack and Groot attack Gamora]] Star-Lord left the Broker's Shop and was attacked by Gamora who stole the Orb and ran. Quill used Electric Bolas to knock Gamora down and attacked her. Gamora kicked him aside and stepped on his arm to keep him from pulling his Quad Blasters. Gamora pulled a knife but Rocket Raccoon jumped on her back before she could stab Quill. Gamora got to her feet and Groot grabbed her with his vine tentacles but Gamora broke free and threw Rocket across the plaza. Quill picked up the Orb and ran, but Gamora threw her knife and knocked the Orb out of his hand and onto the lower level of the plaza. points his cannon at Peter Quill]] Gamora jumped down and grabbed the Orb but Quill knocked her down. Quill took the Orb from Gamora and attached his jet boot attachment to her back which sent her flying across the plaza and into the fountain. Groot came up from behind Quill and placed him in a large bag and began to carry him away. Gamora returned and attacked Groot with her sword, cutting his arms off. Gamora walked over to the bag to retrieve the Orb, but when she opened the bag Quill shot her with his Quad Blaster. Quill tried to run off, but Rocket shot him with his Laser Cannon. arrests Peter Quill again]] The Nova Corps arrived and several Star Blasters were used as their tractor beams to incapacitate Rocket and Groot. A Corpsman named Rhomann Dey had arrested Quill and took him and the others into custody. Picking him up, Dey teased Quill by mistaking his name as "Star-Prince", much to his annoyance as he was taken away. Aftermath , Gamora, Rocket Raccoon and Groot are taken to Kyln]] The Nova Corps imprisoned Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Gamora in the Kyln. Gamora informed the others that the Collector was her employer, not Ronan the Accuser, and the four agreed to split the payment if they could deliver the Orb. With the help of fellow inmate Drax the Destroyer they were able to escape before Ronan and Nebula attacked the Kyln. References Category:Events